Atención
by karin vongola
Summary: Lucy podía asegurar que llamar la atención de Natsu no era una tarea fácil de lograr. Sin embargo, aplicó un método que tal vez, se le haya salido de las manos.


_Es de Mashima._..

Espero disfrutes el siguiente escrito, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

_**Atención**_

* * *

Lucy se preguntaba por qué Natsu era tan malditamente infantil. Sin embargo no podía decirse que lo odiase del todo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutaba de sus ocurrencias, pero otras tantas, le exasperaba que siendo casi un adulto siguiese comportándose como un bebé crecido.

Aunado a ello, el chico era irremediablemente despistado. No se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor a menos que existiese algo lo suficientemente llamativo como para captar su atención, y esto generalmente tenía que involucrar una batalla de por medio. Sus suspiros quedos cuando le miraba no eran suficientes para que notase que se sentía atraída por él.

¿Quién en este mundo tenía el cabello rosa, mucho más tratándose de un hombre? La respuesta era simple: Natsu Dragneel, no conocía otro. ¡Y lo peor es que se le veía bien!

Otro de sus grandes problemas era que confiaba ciegamente en todo el que se le cruzase por el frente en tiempo récord. Esas confianzas se extendían a muestras de cariño hacia las féminas, que sinceramente, le hacia hervir de celos, pero callaba ya que no tenía ningún derecho.

Y por qué negarlo, era bastante guapo y para completar el combo, jodidamente sexy. Aún más cuando exhibía su exquisitamente definido pecho ante todos, sin darle mayor importancia o sentir vergüenza por ello.

Por estas, y otras razones Lucy no se explicaba por qué demonios le gustaba tanto ese escandaloso e idiota dragon slayer.

El sujeto en cuestión tenía más de 20 minutos enfrascado en una de sus típicas peleas sin razón con Gray. Y hubiesen seguido lo que restaba de día, sino hubiese sido por la oportuna llegada de Erza, por lo que declararon una tregua temporal.

La chica se acercó al grupo, aprovechando la repentina paz, y se colocó tan cerca de Natsu, que todos, excepto él, la veían extrañados ante lo que haría a continuación. El hecho de que el chico le gustaba, era un secreto a voces en todo el gremio. Como era típico, no le prestaba la mayor atención, bastante entretenido en una conversación con Erza acerca de quien era más fuerte. ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¡Demonios! Se iba a enterar de su presencia, quisiese o no.

Se paró justo frente a él, la miro extrañado pero luego desvió la vista, buscando la cabellera pelirroja. ¡Mierda! El maldito mago era realmente exasperante. Olvidándose de los tapujos procedió a darle un beso rápido en los labios.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Pregunto él, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Que si se sentía mal, preguntaba.

¿Desde cuando un beso es símbolo de que alguien se siente mal? Oh claro, en el universo de Natsu Dragneel todo es completamente diferente. Debía ser eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio y apretó el puño, haciendo caso omiso de las bromas y silbidos por parte de los integrantes del gremio, especialmente Happy, que se tornaba cada vez más insoportable.

Reuniendo todo su coraje y la rabia que comenzaba a tomar el control, haló al chico de la bufanda bruscamente y luego besó sus labios. Al notar que Natsu abrió la boca, probablemente para hacer otra de sus ridículas preguntas, profundizó el beso, apegándose a su cuello. De un momento a otro, dejo de escuchar el molesto ruido que emitían las personas a su alrededor, aún más cuando los brazos de Natsu se aferraron a su cintura y apegó su cuerpo al suyo haciendo que le recorriese una oleada de placer al sentir como el firme pecho del joven chocaba con sus senos. ¡Oh por Dios! Natsu incluso intimó aquel contacto aún más, haciendo que ligeros gemidos murieran en su garganta. ¿Cómo es que la lengua de alguien podía causar sensaciones tan placenteras?

—¡Hagan eso en otro lado! — Gritó Happy, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Maldito gato volador entrometido y…

Como intuyendo sus pensamientos homicidas, Natsu le dio un golpe al exceed y por su sonido, debió dolerle al punto de un probable K.O, mandándolo a volar a otro lado en el proceso. Sinceramente, esperaba se quedase donde había caído por el resto del día.

De alguna manera, Natsu terminó agarrando sus nalgas posesivamente y luego la cargó, ante esto Lucy optó por enredar sus piernas en la cadera del chico. El aire ya hacía falta en sus pulmones. ¡Joder! Maldita fuera esa ineludible necesidad.

Al abrir los ojos vio la imagen más erótica que había experimentado jamás, la expresión de Natsu excitado no tenia precio, y comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo poco a poco.

Comenzó a escuchar leves murmullos y cayó en cuenta de que tenían público. Por supuesto eso para el mago no representaba mayor problema, después de todo, aquella muestra de exhibicionismo era normal en él, de hecho, conocía por experiencia propia los baños comunitarios conformados por Erza, Gray y él desde que eran niños y que aun seguían vigentes, por lo que no le extrañaba que no mostrase el menor signo de timidez.

¡Pero ella era diferente!

—Natsu… esto es tan vergon…—

Un nuevo beso se apoderó de sus labios haciendo que olvidase todo signo de protesta, sintió que el joven se movía de su posición y de repente estaba sentada y luego recostada sobre una superficie dura. Natsu repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello, su clavícula y la porción de piel que mostraba su escote mientras sus manos se aventuraban a acariciar sus caderas.

¡Mierda!

¿Acaso se trataba de una de las mesas del gremio?

—¡Joder! — Gritó, luego de apartar las manos de Natsu de su cuerpo y separarse, muy a su pesar, del caliente beso que estaba comenzando a volverla loca.

—Qué aburrida— Dijo el joven haciéndose a un lado, cruzándose de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Aburrida! Más bien tonta, eso era. ¡Con lo malditamente excitada que estaba lo había hecho a un lado! Pero es que… sus principios y moral no le permitían hacer algo así frente a semejante cantidad de gente, como si fuese un espectáculo. Y no es que no quisiese hacer algo así con él, pero…

¡Al diablo todos los tapujos mentales!

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que Natsu siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo. Se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, atrapándolo en un beso cada vez más subido de tono que la hizo perderse en sus pensamientos. Y es que Natsu besaba de una manera que… la verdad ningún chico la había besado jamás como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tuvo unos cuantos novios en el pasado, pero no tan apasionados como el mago de fuego.

Sintió que la alzaba y la cargaba en su hombro, como si se tratase de un vulgar saco de patatas.

—Natsu, ¿qué demonios?— Expresó ella como símbolo de protesta

—Tú déjate llevar y no hables— respondió con una voz bastante seductora, a decir verdad.

Los chicos del gremio los miraban y murmuraban, otros chocaban copas en señal de celebración por la recién formada pareja. Y otros, como Erza y Gray daban estúpidos consejos que no hacían mas que lograr que se sonrojase.

—Usen protección— dijo Erza con una sonrisa idiota.

—No olviden cerrar la puerta con llave. Podrían llevarse una gatuna sorpresa— Acompañó Gray, entre risas

Nueve meses después pasó lo que tenía que pasar por no hacer caso a los, aunque burlescos, sinceros y bien intencionados consejos de Erza.

Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso. La atención que tanto quería ahora estaba centrada en ella y el pequeño revoltoso, porque sí, lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana tan escandaloso como su padre.

La chica sonrió estúpidamente al ver como Natsu cargaba al bebé y le daba un biberón con suma delicadeza.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el gran Natsu Dragneel actuaría de esa manera en algún momento de su vida?

Si se lo hubiesen dicho ella no lo habría creído hasta no verlo.

**Fin **

* * *

Tenía que escribir un NaLu en algun momento, ¡me fascina esta pareja! se ven realmente adorables juntos.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
